


Merr Crismas

by MrDrProfessorWecht



Category: 6969 - Ninja Sex Party (Song), Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDrProfessorWecht/pseuds/MrDrProfessorWecht
Summary: Danny Sexbang loves the shy and bashful ones that try to pretend theyre angry but theyre really not





	Merr Crismas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarPlatypus/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/154307571@N04/A5i3KZ)


End file.
